Online and other remote data storage solutions generally include remote storage systems where customers submit requests to remotely store data. The remote storage systems may include mapping information that records a physical location of portions of data that a particular customer has stored through the remote storage system. It follows therefore that as large amounts of data are stored, the amount of mapping information is increased to account for the increase in stored information.
However, while the remote storage systems may be able to process and store a large amount of data relatively quickly, the mapping information may be processed more slowly depending upon available resources for calculation and updating of physical locations where data is stored. Furthermore, as the volume of storage requests for any particular customer increases as a measure of transactions-per-second (TPS), if available resources for processing mapping information are not scaled to handle the higher TPS, the storage requests may be denied, trigger data handling errors, or may be throttled to allow for mapping information to be successfully processed on the fly. It may, however, be difficult to scale the computing resources for processing mapping information to handle high TPS bursts of storage requests.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.